


The otherside of paradise

by Emily0animu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily0animu/pseuds/Emily0animu
Summary: Tubbo's father locks him away after misunderstanding a friendship.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING HOMOPHOBIA  
> ABUSE  
> ISOLATION
> 
> REMEMBER THIS ISNT THE REAL PEOPLE

"Boys it's time to wake up!" Schlatt yells walking upstairs. Tubbo and Tommy always hung out and had sleepovers but last night was different.  
\-----  
Tubbo and Tommy always slept in the lounge room but tonight was cold so they slept in tubbos room. Tubbo was on his bed and Tommy was on the floor. Tommy's severe claustrophobia was kicking in. The room was dark and the corner he was sleeping in made him feel trapped. He pulls out his phone and shines the flash around the room. "Tommy are you ok? why are you breathing like that?" Tubbo whines sleepily. Tommy freaks out, his best friend didn't know his one weakness, "Uh, its a bit." Tommy doesn't want to finish his sentence biting his lip. "It's uh... I'm." Tommy's brain is screaming and crying for help. The sheets rustle above him and a small thud is heard. Tubbo is now next to Tommy wrapping his arm around him. Tommy wants to push him away but he feels safer and falls asleep.

\-----  
"Boys, your honey pancakes are going cold." Schlatt opens the door to see his teenage son cuddling his best friend. Rage flows through his body, "Tubbo!" he yells making both boys jump. Tommy's demon tail flicks in objection when tubbo moves away. "Dad? It's not what you think, I-" Tubbos cut off by Tommy getting kicked then picked up by his collar. Schlatt drags the boy out the door. He continues through the house to the front door. Tommy tries to get up and fight back but his back is to sore. Tubbo is screaming at his dad to let his best friend go. "Fuck off and never come back" he growls throwing the blonde boy out the door. "Dad what the actual fuck!" Tommy stands outside the door when he hears a loud smack followed by rushing footsteps.  
"Tubbo!" Tommy screams and he tries opening. "Fucking locked, great." Tommy hears taps on a window. He looks up to see Tubbo's arm and his goat horns peeking over the edge of the window. His backpack drops out the window.


	2. What wrong lil bro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hasn't heard from tubbo in a few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't cry you're so sexy haha (sorry for short chapters)

Tommy spreads out on his bed. Pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

3/5/2022   
11:07 am Are you okay?  
12:54 pm Tubboooo? Wanna play Minecraft?  
2:30 pm I’m not clingy ok?   
4:02 pm If you don’t answer I’m coming over

He stares at his phone. Sweat beads roll down his forehead, the migraine is getting worse. “He hasn’t answered, should I visit? ...Maybe he’s embarrassed.” Tommy throws his phone on the floor and stares at his ceiling. Tommy sluggishly rolls out of bed and stumbles out his door. His tired worried feet drag across the cold floors into the bathroom. The cold water hitting his back stings on the carpet burn he received when he was dragged along tubbo’s floor. His headache feels better with the cold water hitting his head.

\-----  
“Tommy? What’s up.” Philza says leaning in Tommy’s doorframe. The blonde devil growls at his father and turns over under his sheets. “Son, answer me,” Philza says in a caring yet stern tone. “I want to speak with Dream,” Tommy grumbles. Phil sighs then leaves the room.  
Philza walks downstairs and sits on the lounge. ”What’s up dad?” Wilbur says walking by with a glass of water. “Tommy is upset, he came home from Tubbos frantically and angrily,” Phil says hunched over staring at his reflection in the TV. “I’ll check on him,” Wilbur says gulping down water.   
Wilbur heads upstairs hearing thudding in his brothers room. “Tommy?” Wilbur peaks his head around the corner. The room is empty but the window is open. Wilbur looks outside to see his younger siblings sparing in the backyard. “What the ‘ell?” He says catching Tommy’s attention. Techno takes his opportunity and punches his brother in the stomach. “Haha, never lose focus.” Techno laughs rustling his brother’s hair. Tommy fights away from his brother with a red face.

“Hi Wilbur, we’re just having some fun,” Tommy says looking at his older brother making sure he doesn’t tell the oldest why they’re actually sparing. “Oh? I thought this was about Tubb-” Technoblades sentence gets cut short from his younger brother punching him in the stomach. “What about Tubbo?” Wilbur asks jumping out the window. “Tommy… Tell Wilbur.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know lol. Remember my warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters with cliffhangers is me now I guess

“Tommy… Tell Wilbur.” Techno says pushing his brother forward. Tommy’s tail starts flicking in annoyance. “I slept at Tubbos and I got kicked out cause Tubbo slept on the floor with me. Then Tubbo’s dad hit him… I think. I just heard a loud slap, so I’m going there with Dream and Techno to take tubbo then were calling the cops.” Tommy says sternly.   
“Why haven’t you called the cops?” Wilbur asks sitting on the grass. “They won’t believe us Schlatt would have Tubbo lie. That is if it’s true.” Techno says sitting too. “He’s my best friend I’ll do anything to keep him safe,” Tommy paces back and forth.   
“Why is dream coming tho? I’ve never seen you guys hang out?” Wilbur says to both of his brothers. “We talk and play online,” Tommy says still pacing. “He’s good for favours, very determined man,” Techno says nodding to himself. 

At highschool, Dream is seen as the cool nice guy with his two best friends known as his ‘Dream team’, Techno is only known for his lack of not abusing his personality for popularity (respected), Wilbur is a quiet guy with a small group that is a band, and Tubbo and Tommy are inseparable always doing random stunts together.  
“When are we seeing dream?” Techno says grabbing his pacing brother by the leg. “Tomorrow, Will can you come with? You know Tubbo well.” Tommy sits down next to Techno resting his head on his hand. “I’m in, anything for Tubbo.”  
\--------

Tubbo’s POV (should I do pov changes?)

“I don’t care what you say. He is not allowed to see you ever again.” Schlatt picks tubbos phone up and slams it onto the kitchen bench shattering it. Tubbo flinches but keeps his head down, his face throbbing from where he got slapped. Tears sit on the edge of his eyes like a dam threatening to collapse. Schlatt grabs Tubbos wrist, “You’re staying in the guest room until you tell me what he really is to you.” Tubbo chokes on his held back emotions and his eyes start to pour. He starts to sob and tries to stop himself but it’s too late. “You’re a disappointment, so weak,” Schlatt yells throwing his son on the floor before slamming the door.

Tubbo shakes curled up in a ball. Tears stinging his eyes, face red and sore, wrist bruised. “Tom, help me.” he whimpers before passing out into a deep sleep.


	4. So the plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops I did it again I played with your heart~~

“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Dream asks, staring at Tommy’s scribble. Tommy grabs out a pink, yellow, red and green marker and hands one to everyone.   
“So Tubbos dad will be watching the news from 5 o’clock to 7. Tubbos window to his room is next to two trees. The right one has a beehive so we can’t climb that one,” Tommy draws a cross on a horribly drawn tree. “Wilbur and I will go get Tubbo. Techno stay watch for Schlatt, Dream stay watch in the car and have emergency services ready.” Everyone draws a circle with their colour where they would be. 

“We have 2 hours before its 5, I’ll drive. It only takes 10 minutes to drive there.” Dream says. “Everyone stay on a discord call but keep yourself muted unless it’s important.” Everyone nods. Dream still looks confused and taps Tommy on the shoulder to speak separately.“How do you know for sure?” Dream whispers worryingly. He keeps glancing at the older brothers who are talking over their roles in the plan. 

“I heard him get hurt and he’s never not active without telling me why.” Dream gives a Tommy an unsure look. “Look he’s my best friend my gut is telling me something is wrong! You’d protect George and Sapnap!” Tommy yells catching his older brothers attentions. Dream goes quiet his black devil tail drooping knowing Tommy was right. He wasn’t going to admit it.

“Let us go grab afternoon tea?” Wilbur suggests trying to take away the awkwardness. Dream laughs off the awkwardness nodding at the older curly hair boy. The four boys walk outside and get into Dream’s car.

\-----

“Ready everyone?” Tommy asks his friend group.


	5. Bye Bye baby blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A looonnnggg one btw very emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH  
> HOMOPHOBIA

“Dad I mean it! Please stop. Even if I was, why'd you care?” Tubbo screams in agony at his drunken father now throwing bottles at him. Schlatt growls and stumbles to his son, his red-tinted eyes glowing with anger.

“If you’re gay why’d I have a son to carry on my blood and name?” Schlatt says grabbing his son by the throat. “Why would I put my life, money and my happiness into something that won't outcome?” He continues grabbing harder. 

Tubbo is gasping for air crying and clawing at his father's harsh hand. Schlatt releases and stumbles out of the room slamming the door. Tubbo’s throat throbs in pain, it feels like his windpipe is almost crushed. Pools of tears and overflowing waterfalls cover his cheeks as he becomes hysteric. Crying and wanting to scream endlessly for help. 

The realization of his father's views opens a window of overwhelming frustration and worry. 'What happens if I am gay? I’ve never thought about it. I’m still young so how would I really know?' Tubbo questions to himself.

\-----

“Ready everyone?” Tommy asks his friend group. They pull up three houses away across the road. Everyone pulls out their phone and opens discord. 

“Wilbur lets go,” Tommy whispers trying to act casual walking across the street. The two boys stay beside the garden bushes over to Tubbo's window. Tommy climbs up the tree with ease because of the many days Tubbo and him would sneak out and play in the front yard. The window was left open from the other day, Tommy climbs in to see an empty room that has remained unchanged since the sleepover. Tommy creeps into the hallway, his older brother following him. 

Sobbing is heard from the room at the end of the hall. Tommy and Wilbur swiftly rush to the door. The door opens with a slight creak.

“Tubbo?” Tommy whispers at the curled up boy sobbing on the floor. Tubbo yelps and dives onto his best friend their noses touching while they hold each other. Tubbo brings his head back to look at his friend better. Tommy brings his hand to Tubbo’s cheek then two the red ring around his neck. 

“He’s moving upstairs. Get out of there now. Dream, call the cops I think he has a gun.” Technoblade frantically says over their call. 

“Quick we have to leave,” Tommy whispers pushing his best friend off of his chest. The two younger teens rush out of the room to Tubbo's room. Wilbur rushes behind them hearing the footsteps approaching. 

“Why are you leaving your room? Get back here right now.” Schlatt says rushing up the stairway, turning to his son's room. Wilbur is halfway out the window when he hears a bang.

“I think it's over now  
The bullet hit but maybe not  
I feel so fucking numb  
It hits my head and I feel numb  
My body's looking wrong  
My body's looking wrong  
My body's looking wrong  
Bye bye baby blue” (THE OTHER SIDE OF PARADISE GLASS ANIMALS)

Another gunshot is heard when Wilbur’s lifeless body hits the ground.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finished with this

“Wilbur!” Techno screams picking up his older brother. Techno looks at the wound and it hit directly into his brain. Blood pours onto the broken brother while he's screaming and crying.

“Will!” No no no no.” Tommy screams and runs to his dead brother and his brother who’s wrapped around him sobbing. Dream and Tubbos' footsteps rush over and watch the horrifically sad sight. Tommy is holding Wilburs hand crying and mumbling. Techno has his face buried in Wills shoulder crying the loudest.

Sirens whirr and flashing lights flood the night. Police and ambulance pull out the front of the house. The police question Dream about the situation before entering the house to find Schlatt. The first responders from the ambulance wrap tubbo in a blanket assessing his wounds whilst the other has to remove the dead body from its brothers.

Tommy and Techno cry seeing their brother get taken in a body bag. Tubbos cuts and other injuries are treated. Tubbo turns to the house seeing a body bag get removed. 

“Dad!” Tubbo screams running to the police. A police officer calls all the boys into a quieter area. Bringing a crying hyperventilating Tubbo with him. 

“I need you all to go to a safe place. I've contacted your father.” The policeman pauses looking at Tommy. “We need to do a lot of things to get this case quickly away from your lives. I can offer free therapy to all of you. Please when you call up to ask questions, ask for Smith.” The boys just nod before walking to Dream's car.

\-----

Tommy, Tubbo and Techno walk inside to see their angel father on his knees praying with tears down his face. Techno sits next to him with his head hanging low listening to his father. Tubbo and Tommy head upstairs into Tommy's room. That is when they break down into tears. Tommy shuts the door and brings his friend into a hug. Both sobbing and both can feel their hearts through each other's chests.

“It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Tubbo cries into his friend's chest. He squeezes Tommy softly drenching the younger boy's shirt. Tommy picks up his best friends head and tilts it up. He softly plants a kiss on his forehead still crying but he feels safer again.

Tommy lays on his bed cuddling Tubbo, their legs intertwined and their arms wrapped around each other. 

“I’ll always love you Tubbo,” Tommy whispers.

“I love you too Tom.”


	7. idk what to call this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo? important plot filling

“The funeral is on Friday,” Philza says at the breakfast table. His eyes look grey and the bags under his eyes are almost black. No one is really eating except for techno who's been eating everything the past few days. Techno looks like he hasn't really been hurting but when you know him he seems off. His physical state has stayed the same and he’s been viciously been training and working out. But his red eyes don’t have their charm; they're representing more of a wilting rose.

Tubbo and Tommy have been inseparable. When they’re around the house they are always holding each other by the hand or arm. Tommy looks like a ghost, he's frail and hasn’t eaten a lot just picking at his food. His shining charismatic eyes are dull and never looking at anything, always looking into the distance. Tubbo’s long hair hasn't been brushed in days and his eyes are pink from the tears that are never leaving his cheeks. His wounds have healed mostly only a few prominent cuts and bruises stay. 

“I miss him, dad,” Tommy says with a raspy voice nibbling his toast. Phil looks at his son with a surprised look, no one has been speaking so it was nice to hear him. 

“We all do, this next year will be hard, until he returns,” Philza says poking his oats with a spoon.

“What?” Tubbo and Tommy say in two different tones, one tired and one shocked. 

“He becomes a ghost on the anniversary of his death, but it won’t be the Wilbur we knew, his brain would be purified and forget all negative memories,” Philza says standing from the table. “I’ve got to work, see you at lunch.”

“I don't know how to feel,” Tommy says to Tubbo who has the same confused look. Tubbo pulls out Tommy's phone and goes to discord.

Tommy: Hey this is Tubbo can you guys go to my house and pack my things I'll send a list later  
Jack M: Sure? I need a key tho  
Ranboo: Same any reasons why you can’t go?   
Tommy: Yeah you’ll find out soon  
Jack: kk  
Ranboo: ok sounds mysterious 

“Ranboo and jack are getting my stuff from my house,” Tubbo says handing Tommy's phone back.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll have to call up Smith to see if they can enter a crime scene,” Tommy says giving the phone back to Tubbo. 

“Oh right. I’ll call then have a shower because Jack needs a key. I’m giving him your spare.” Tubbo moves his shoulder off of Tommys, it's the first time they’ve been apart. It feels cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Little prologue next chapter work in progress


End file.
